releasethatwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Map and Locations
List of places named and chapters where they are first mentioned or otherwise described in detail. Locations * Kingdom of Graycastle ** Border Town: Allocated to Roland at start. (c.1) ** Valencia: City of Golden Harvests. Allocated to Timothy at start. (c.11) ** Port of Clearwater: Allocated to Garcia at start. (c.11) ** Northern Slope Mine: Near Border Town. (c. 3, 272) ** Longsong Stronghold: Traditional western border. On both the east and west sides of the Redwater River which bisects it. (c.7, 446) ** Fallen Dragon Mountain range (c.56, 70) *** Fallen Dragon Ridge: City in the Southern Territory. (c.17, 113, 412) ** King’s City: Royal capital. (Sometimes called City of Dawn? Not to be confused with Kingdom of Dawn or City of Glow.) (c.45, 72) ** Eagle City: Briefly conquered by Garcia and burned. (c.72) ** Steep Cliff City: Timothy fled here after losing Eagle City. (c.114) ** Seawind Region: WCA founded here. High church presence. (c.106) *** Seawindshire: Either refers to Seawind Region or a town in it. (c.445) *** Eastern forest (c.135) **** Ruins where ancient book was found (c.99, 135) ** Willow Town: East of Border Town, along Redwater River. Near the Stronghold. (c.8) ** Redwater City: East of Willow Town, along Redwater River, in the center of the kingdom. (c.17, 147, 421, 582) ** Silver City: Allocated to Tilly at start. Birthplace of Nightingale. Not far from the Western Region. (c.62, 582) ** Hidden Valley Town: East of Redwater City, along Redwater River. (c.147) ** Impassable Castle: City between the Northern and Western Territories. (c.421, 582) ** Palisade City: Northern Region. Andrea settled here after migrating from the Kingdom of Dawn. (c.433, 579) ** Evernight City (or City of Evernight): Northern Region. (c.522, 579) ** Coldwind Ridge: Northern Region. Close to the border of the holy city territory. (c.579, 582) ** Deepvalley Town: Northern Region. Near Coldwind Ridge, on the Sanwan river network. (c.579, 582) ** Redwater River: Passes through much of Greycastle Kingdom. (c.17) ** King's City River: Connects to Redwater River. (c.585) ** Sanwan River: Connects to King's City River. (c.585) * Extreme South: Home of the Sandpeople. Sandstone Clan, Black Bone Clan. (c.38) ** Sand Nation: Mojin Clan. (c.9) *** Ironsand City: Osha clan. (c.108) * Hermes: New Holy City. (c.40, 66) * Old Holy City (c.83) * Freezing Wind Mountain Range (c.40, 102, 192) ** Kingdom of Eternal Winter: Eastern nation, conquered by the Church. (c.40, 136) * Kingdom of Dawn: East of Greycastle. Low church influence. (c.40, 133, 177) ** City of Glow: Dawn capital. (c.401, 564) * Wolfsheart Kingdom: Warring with the church. (c.40) ** Broken Tooth Castle: Church army was held back here for a time. (c.177, c.267) ** Wolfsheart City: Conquered by Garcia, then the Church. (c.267, 302, 310) ** Graystone Stronghold (c.536) ** Wolf Tooth Island: Once the rumored site of the Bloodfang Association. (c.536) ** Archduke Island: Bloodfang Association territory (c.536) ** Wilderness Town (c.577) * Fjords (c.79) ** Shallow Water Island: Discovered by Thunder. (c.148) *** Shallow Water Town (c.285) ** Twin Dragon Island: Discovered by Thunder and since colonized. (c.148, 285) ** Sleeping Island: Inhabited by ~300 witches. (c.203) ** Searing Flame Island: Far east. Uninhabitable. (c.203, 232) ** Shadow Sea (c.233) *** Ghost Red River (c.233) *** Shadow Island: Mapped by Thunder. Explored by Tilly. (c.148, 223) ** Sunset Port: Mentioned in passing. (c.285) ** Sealine: Strange new place discovered by Thunder, northeast of Shadow Island(s). (c.401, 495) ** Snowwave Island: In the Swirling Sea, close to Dark Reef Area. (c.563) ** Dark Reef Area: Location of Joan. (c.563) * Impassable Mountain Range ** Devil’s town shrouded in red mist (c.289, 294) ** Coal seam, west of Concealing Forest (c.289) * Concealing Forest (c.125) ** Stone Tower (c.150, 316) * Fertile Plain ** Taqila: Mysterious place in Devils’ territory. (c.101) Inconsistencies * There’s a “Chishui River” in earlier chapters, which might be the Redwater River? Needs confirmation. ** It's the same river. Redwater River should be the more appropriate translation. * North Slope Mine is sometimes Northern Slope Mine, or North Mine. * Redwater City is probably also called Red City in chapter 17 * Fallen Dragon Ridge appears to be a city in the Fallen Dragon Mountain range, but this city may be called “Dragon Mountain” in chapter 17 * King’s City may be called “City of Graycastle” in chapter 45. Needs confirmation. * Graycastle/Greycastle spellings are used interchangeably. ** As it’s a European-styled proper name, it should probably be “Greycastle”, even if the color by itself continues to use the “gray” spelling in the translation. * Twin Dragon Islands are sometimes Twin Dragon Island; I’m assuming the twins are supposed to be plural. * Shadow Island is sometimes Shadow Islands; I’ll assume the reverse is true here for now. * Broken Tooth Castle is sometimes Broken Castle, including on the map. * Seawind Region is sometimes called Sea Wind Region * Freezing Wind Mountain Range is sometimes Cold Wind Range or Cold Wind Mountain Range. Category:Locations